New life, New love
by talkolovatic
Summary: Alex has a new life in L.A. what will be Demi's part in it?


Disclamer- I only own the story, i do not own demi lovato or alex rosso...

Alex walked into the building, saying a quick hello as she passed Tom, the security guard. She kept walking until she reached the right room. A smile appeared on her face as she sat in front of the piano. She was a little rusty because she hadn't play in years, but she doesn't let that bother her. She started playing, and the music came floating under her hands.

Demi was on her morning usual routine when she heard a familiar song from the room that held the cast's piano. The rockstar let her curiosity take the best of her and quietly enter the room. When she walks in she sees a girl in her early twenties playing the old piano. She clears her throat and the mysteries girl turns her head, a pink shade sneaks to her cheeks. "Umm… I… I'm so sorry, I thought that the room was free, I'm working on the other stage and I had a bit of free time, so I thought I would come and play a little bit. I'll leave if you need the room".

Demi smiled at the younger girl's shyness. "That's totally okay. I work on this stage and just thought I'd go find who is playing so early in the morning. Are you the new model for the H&M campaign?"

The unknown girl smiled. "I see the word travels fast in this city. Yes, that's me. The shooting doesn't starts until seven and they told me to come in five thirty. I did my makeup and they said I'm free to go so here I am. What about you?"

The rockstar checked her phone before answering. "I'm actually kind of late to the first scene… I have to go, but it was very nice to meet you. It's not every day I get to meet a gorgeous girl before the sun is fully raised." And with that she went to her scene, leaving her mysteries girl with a deep shade of red to her cheeks.

~a couple of days later~

Alex walked fast, her head full of thoughts. It always was that time of the year. She walked past a corner and never looked up to see the girl in front of her and knocked her down. She was fast to recover and stood on her legs, just in time to realize coffee is all over her oversized t-shirt. She quickly took off the shirt, while starching her hands out, to help the fallen girl in front of her. "I'm so, so sorry, this is my fault. Are you alright? Do you need anything? New clothe? "

The girl stood up smiling. She was fine. In fact, she was more than fine. Maybe her coffee was thrown away, but a half-naked model was in front of her. And she couldn't help but admiring the girl. "I'm perfectly fine. I should have looked up from my cellphone, although I'm sorry for your shirt. Aren't you the H&M model, the one from the piano room?"

Alex smiled in her recognition. "Yep, that's me." She noticed the rockstar staring her almost bare torso and blushed. "Sorry about that, but we are shooting bras today and I don't want coffee stings on this one. Umm… we haven't been formally introduced. I'm Alex, I work on stage 2 for the H&M campaign. And you are?"

The rockstar smiled. "I'm Demi Lovato. It's nice to finally know your name. And don't be sorry for that, that's perfectly fine." The rockstar smiled with a devilish smirk.

Alex was fast to catch the flirty side in Demi's smile and shyly smiled. "I know what. Since it's my fault your coffee is thrown away, let me buy you a new one. I'm finishing in here in an hour and going to buy myself one anyways. You want to join me or you want me to drop it off for you?"

Demi smile brightly. Beautiful and considerate? This one can easily fit on her friend list. "I would love to come with you, but I'm on lockdown on set till nine p.m.… If you want you are more than welcome to come hang with me on set afterwards."

Alex smiled. "Can I have your phone number? So you could text me your order?" Demi had one of her devilish smirks on her face once again. "Give me your phone. I'll save my number." She took Alex's phone and saved her number. "Text me so I could have your number." She gave Alex her phone and walked away smiling.

_14:57 Alex: Hi, that's Alex. Really? You saved yourself as "me love"?_

_14:58 Demi: Oops I did it again… lol jk. What? I don't stand a chance with a beautiful model as you? _

_14:58 Alex: Never said that Xoxo_

_14:59 Alex: So… I'm boreddd to death. Meeting you was the most exciting part in my WEEK :P. What are you doing on set till nine?_

_15:00 Demi: I'm shooting a few scenes and running some lines. I have to go, my brake is over. Talk to you in an hour? xx_

_15:00 Alex: sure thing my love :) xo_

Demi smiled to herself. She liked the young model.

_15:02 Demi: Caramel Macchiato_

_ A/N: hope you guys liked it, if you do andd if you dont, tell me about it... pleas review this and let me know what you want me to do with the story, i have an idea but im still not sure..._


End file.
